User blog:Auric Drake/Lust Friend editing plans
The important information on Lust Grimm is now on the wiki (there's some pages that still need work, but nothing critical), so the current agenda is to add information on the recently released Lust Friend. For various reasons, I can't play the game myself, so I made this blog post as a guide for others to contribute information on the game. General tips *Use the Classic Editor (mouse over the arrow to the right of the EDIT button to reveal a menu) instead of the default Visual Editor *Include the Lust Friend navbox at the bottom of each LF page. To do this, go into the Source Editor (in the Classic Editor, click on the Source tab at the bottom of the page) and add to the bottom *Include the relevant categories on pages Before creating new pages: First comment on this page with the information you want to include on the page. The most important is the name: make sure you include the original Japanese at the very least, so that people can agree on what the best translation of it is.You should also include a relevant picture if possible. Alternatively, if you don't want to or don't know how to create a new page, post the information here in a comment and I'll create the page for you. Character/enemy pages Follow the pattern of the existing pages: include an enemy infobox (in the Visual tab of the Visual editor, click on the Infobox button in the right hand pane, choose Infobox:_enemy) and the headings Profile, Skills, Strategy and Gallery. I don't know if LF has an Observe skill like LG, but if it does then use this skill to help get the necessary information on enemies. For the Profile and Skill sections, you can try translating them yourself if you want, but it's alright to just leave them blank for now. For the Strategy section, include tips on how to defeat this type of enemy. For the Gallery section, include any non-H-scene images that haven't already been used on the page. To comply with FANDOM rules, censor any nipples or genitalia first. In theory, there should also be a section on dialogue options (and the enemy's reactions to them), a feature not present in LG. I think it's best to leave this for now, as there's little point in including this until the game receives a translation. Location pages For these, include a relevant image (an infobox isn't needed) and the headings Description, Enemies, Treasures, Services and Gallery. For the Description section, give a short description of the location, including its layout and what can be done there. For the Enemies, Treasures and Services sections, include the enemies, treasures (both in chests and otherwise) and services (which includes things like Record Keeper Fairies) found in the location, respectively. Treasures will probably require looking at the game files to make sure you include all of them, so don't be afraid to leave this section blank. For the Gallery section, include any other relevant images of the location. Category:Blog posts